The invention relates to a safety shut-off device for a liquid gas system having one or more gas consumers for vehicles and/or vehicle trailers for avoiding an unwanted release of gas. Such an arrangement is already known from German published patent application DE 10 2005 040 024 A1. In the safety shut-off device therein described, a gas supply is interrupted in case of an accident. An accident sensor is provided for this purpose which can be realized, for example, as an acceleration sensor and/or inclination sensor.